Competing With The Boss - Tibbs
by Eurythmatix
Summary: Just as Ziva is about to get her hands on DiNozzo, someone else steps in and changes everything.


**Author**: Janey Kay Roberts

**Summary: **Ziva loves Tony. But it doesn't stop there because getting Tony isn't as easy as it should be and even Code 12 cannot be as complicated as this! The thing is...someone is somehow standing in the way and it isn't who you'd expect. What will Gibbs and Ziva do?

**POV: **Ziva David

**Type: **One Shot.

oOoOoOoOoOo

I had always loved Tony. I had feelings for him. And on most occasions those feelings would change drastically.

Sometimes I loved him as a friend: just a man who would protect me and care for me. I also found myself loving him more than a friend especially when he would show concern about my love life. And when he did that he would make me feel...well, wanted.

I remembered one time when I was supposed to go back to Israel: purpose unmentioned. There I was telling him that I would be gone for a week...a few days and he appeared very concerned. He even began to intimidate me; trying to get information as to if I was seeing someone. McGee also told me that he had been searching my desk and the area around it.

But Tony would get like that. And at times I would wonder if he loved me more than a friend or if he was just being the usual ass he was. He always would find some way to torment me.

Things were going alright up to a point in time just after Director Shepard died when something incredible happened.

I will tell you the story from the start meaning that I will report to you what I became suspicious about.

It was just after Vance became Director or he was still assistant Director I did not care or know about it. All I knew was that ever since Vance had disarranged the team, I had been dying to see Tony once more. It had been months with me being out of the country and that one time when I actually got wounded.

But that was not the beginning of the story.

When I returned it became obvious to McGee and I that a certain someone had been missing Tony a little too much.

It was Gibbs!

I remembered when I went back that day to NCIS and I had been settled in at my desk for a few hours. McGee and I were talking to each other and the boss was sitting at his desk tapping away at his keyboard. I was telling McGee about singing at the bar when the suitcase blew up. I was also telling him about the lovely blue dress I had worn with most of my back exposed.

So I was facing Gibbs' desk because my chair was turned at such an angle to face him. McGee had wheeled his chair over to my desk to talk. So I could get a clear view of Gibbs who was usually quite. He seemed...I do not know but there was something different about him ever since I came back a few hours ago. Ever so often I would catch him staring over at Tony's deserted desk with this longing look in his piercing blue eyes.

But was it 'longing'? Maybe I had suffered more than I thought by having that thing blow up a few feet away from me. Maybe I had head trauma and was seeing things...I was delusional.

'Why is he doing that?' I asked McGee with my eyes on Gibbs as he once again continued to stare at Dinozzo's desk. 'It is giving me the creeps.'

McGee looked over at Gibbs and then back at me. He sighed. 'To tell you the truth', he said softly, 'ever since I came back...because I was the first here, the boss has been doing that times too many. Just the other day I came in and saw him sitting at Tony's desk going through his drawer. When he saw me he sprang up and headed up to MTAC. Course I knew better.'

'But what does it mean?' I asked puzzled, twirling a lock of my hair between my fingers, my eyes narrowed. 'Does he miss Tony more than he missed us?'

McGee turned to look at me. 'Are you serious, Ziva?' he asked. 'What do you think it means? He wasn't snooping around our desks I bet. Could be that he can't believe he has finally gotten rid of Dinozzo. I feel a bit relieved that he's not here. Things have been quiet around here since.'

'Or it could be...' my eyes continued to narrow as I twirled the lock of hair faster, 'that he has developed a thing for Tony.'

McGee was staring at me with wide eyes.

'Maybe he misses Tony more than we think. Maybe Gibbs is in love with Tony.'

'Are you sure that they said you didn't suffer severe head trauma?' McGee asked looking at me dumbfounded. 'Because what you just said sounds pretty bogus to me.'

'Oh do you only find interest in your computers, McGee?' I ask annoyed. We were carrying on this conversation in heavy whispers. 'All the attention Gibbs gives Tony, all the head slaps and...sitting on top of him. Remember that time when we were at some crime scene and Dinozzo had been flirting with this brunette how Gibbs behaved?'

'I don't...'

'He flung him against a wall and held him up by his neck. And then there was another time when he made Tony trip over and fall unto the sidewalk.'

'I remember that', McGee said now smiling. 'Gibbs sat on him and twisted his neck to one side. Tony's squeal could be heard maybe a mile away.'

'Exactly', I said looking at him intently. 'Something has developed and we are left in the black.'

'We're left in the dark, you mean', he said and shrugged. 'I don't believe that. It's just a weird assumption that can't possibly be true.'

I was looking now at Gibbs. 'Time will tell. I will not allow it.'

McGee stared at me smiling. 'And you will do...?'

'I shall sit on top of Gibbs and end his misery by applying pressure using my index finger, pressing it right upon the –'

'Ziva spare me the details', McGee said looking bewildered. He took up my pocket knife and attempted to slide it out of the socket. I snatched it from him. Noone troubled my pocket knife...my ninja blade. 'Why are you becoming so flustered over that though...I mean, if it is true?'

'What do you mean?'

He continued to look at me calmly then something alighted in his eyes making me frown deeply. I narrowed my eyes at him.

'I always knew it!' he announced a little too loud this time. I shushed him. 'I knew it. You and Tony...you love him don't you?'

Turning my head to one side, away from him and diverting my eyes from his, I shook my head. 'I do not know what you are talking about McGee.'

'I could've betted on this!' he said getting up and pulling his chair with him as he went back to his desk. 'All the fighting and snide remarks...all the cold stares: it was always there.' Sitting down at his desk he laughed then began to type, his eyes on his monitor.

'Gibbs cannot love Tony', I said to myself as I sat there chipping my fingernails with my knife. 'I love Tony. He cannot have him. And even if Gibbs loved Tony, Tony would not love him back would he? Tony was not gay. He loved women. Besides, Gibbs is old. He is fully grey. Even if Tony was slightly gay, he would not be interested in Gibbs. Or would he?'

'Stop talking to yourself, Ziva', Gibbs said. I looked over at him and because I had been thinking of him just seconds before, my expression on my face was still frozen in that angry and evil look. 'It's a sign of madness.'

'It is a sign of comfort in speaking to yourself, Gibbs', I said, my head pounding.

Someone was trying to invade my territory that I had created involving Tony. I could not allow it. I was trained to fight for what I wanted and to protect my territory.

'If you say so', Gibbs said. I was about to retort when his desk phone rang. Springing up he grabbed a file from his desk and headed up to MTAC. My eyes followed him all the way up the stairs until he was out of view.

Looking over at McGee I saw that he had been mirroring my move as well for he was looking at the staircase. We both stared at each other.

'Come on, Ziva', he said throwing up his hands, 'Gibbs doesn't love Tony romantically. That's completely absurd. The boss can't be gay.'

'Then why was he staring at Tony's desk like that?'

'Um I don't know', McGee said, 'maybe he was just longing to see Dinozzo working at his desk once more? Is that the big Double Jeopardy Question?'

'I need some fresh air', I said getting up. 'I am going to visit Abby.'

I had gotten up and was heading in the direction of Abby's lab when Gibbs called me. 'Ziva grab your gear: Director wants us to accompany Tony...help him get more info on what is going on aboard the USS Seahawk.'

McGee was staring after Gibbs pleading with his eyes. 'No McGee. You stay here. We might need someone to feed us information when we're aboard.'

I quickly ran to grab my bag and padded after Gibbs as we went to the elevator. There was desperation in me wanting to see Tony after so long. Yet I could not help but feel suspicious after Gibbs. Usually Gibbs never began a conversation with either of us. We had to start one if we wanted one. And I did not feel like talking to him due to the recent suspicions.

However it got to a point where I just had to poke around in his mind to find out if my predictions were correct.

'Do you miss Tony, Gibbs?' I asked when we were sitting in the car.

Gibbs took awhile before he answered. Sometimes he always took awhile before he did, just to add a dramatic effect to the conversation. 'Yes I do, Ziva.'

My eyes narrowed. 'Well I do too. A lot. I mean, I miss his silly jokes and his stupid movie references.'

'So do I', Gibbs said.

I remained silent until we were standing right behind Tony as he was talking to Vance on the phone.

'They're coming here?' he asked into the phone. 'When?'

'We're already here, DiNozzo', Gibbs said and Tony whirled around, phone pressed to his ear.

Looking from me to Gibbs he smiled broadly and snapped the phone shut. 'Wow. This is...epic. Tell me you're here to rescue me from this hellhole.'

Gibbs only smiles. I look at him and notice that he's holding eye contact with Tony a little too longer than usual. It only chews at my nerves.

'So', I say wanting to get Tony's attention, 'did you miss us?'

'That's like asking me if I miss dating women', he says and laughs. I laugh hysterically too but Gibbs doesn't. He just smiles wanly. 'Come to think of it Ziva, I also missed your smart ass comments and insults. Weird.' And he looks around with a puzzled expression on his face.

Anyway let me get to the dramatic part.

We were on our way to visit the pathologist that would be responsible for autopsying the dead Marine's body. Walking along this narrow corridor lined with stretchers, I was beside Tony and Gibbs was a little way in front of us. It was then that my cell phone rang.

'Yes, McGee!' I said into it as I stepped back and they continued to walk ahead.

'Anything happened yet between the two of them?'

'No I am watching though.'

'Just remember that if nothing happens...you owe me twenty bucks full', McGee says and I hear Abby's distinct pumping techno music in the background. 'Better start counting it out now.'

'Why do you not get out your wallet and start counting mine out to have it on my desk before I come back, McGee?' I ask.

Just then I hear Tony laugh. DiNozzo always laughs but not like this especially when he's with Gibbs. It is a nervous sounding laugh: kind of dry and strained. My eyes immediately snap up to focus on him. And what I see isn't what I am supposed to see. Nicely put though, I'm supposed to be happy that it's happening so that I could win my bet with McGee. But to see it happen in front of my eyes! My knees turn jelly.

Gibbs is close to DiNozzo, so close that I am sure Tony can count the wrinkles on his face. And he is smiling as he lightly brushes Tony's hair from his forehead away: the tendrils of hair that always rest there and make him look sexy. I am fuming. Then when I think it is over, I see Gibbs reach up and attempt to fix Tony's shirt but DiNozzo grabs his hand and softly move it away.

Was Gibbs just attempting to fix Tony's shirt or was he trying to unbutton it?

My blood is pumping and I am slowly adjusting to ninja mode, ready kick Gibbs' ass.

But I want to see more!

Turning a little to one side I end the call with McGee and pretend to talk into my cell phone, all the while keeping my eyes on Gibbs and DiNozzo.

This time though, it isn't Gibbs that does the teasing. It is Tony who reaches out, allowing his fingers to softly whisper against Gibbs' jaw then his cheek.

'Bit prickly but you should keep on shaving. Don't want you to look older and feebler, boss.'

'You need to shave yourself, DiNozzo', Gibbs says smiling. 'Stubble kinda looks good on you. You're growing grey though.'

'Not as grey as you yet.'

'Like the grey tint effect, don't ya?' Gibbs steps up closer to him. 'Remember what I told you before? You got an answer to it?'

'I...' Tony stumbles for words as he adjusts to Gibbs invading his space. Then he does the unexpected. Glancing back at me, I turn my head quickly and mutter into the phone, shaking my head as if I am in disbelief.

When I look back, I am left breathless when I see the two of them with their lips locked together. Tears burn my eyes as Tony reaches up to run his fingers through Gibbs' grey hair. And I find myself biting my lips as anguish rushes over me when I hear a moan escape from Gibbs.

'Goodbye McGee', I say a little too clear and loud and I snap the phone shut: my eyes on them. 'What is going on here?'

They both stare at me dumbfounded: Gibbs with his eyes wide, his mouth slightly open and Tony looks as if he has just peed himself in front of me. I can feel the tears washing my eyes. My vision is suddenly blurred as I stare at them through salty water.

'It's...not what you think, Ziva', Tony stutters as he looks wide eyed at me. 'I was just –'

'Kissing Gibbs', I say completing the sentence for him. I am now completely furious at my boss for him having done what he did. Based on what I had witnessed, I am now certain that it is he who advanced on DiNozzo. 'I do not understand this', I say softly, shaking my head. 'Gibbs what has just happened? Did I see correctly?'

He remains silent then shakes his head slowly, the look of shock still on his face. 'It's not what you think...Ziva.'

'It is not what I think?' I ask angrily, my voice raising as I step towards them. My eyes are on Gibbs though. 'It is now what I _think, _Gibbs? I saw the two of you with your lips making contact and it is not what I think? What else could a kiss like that mean to me?'

'Ziva', DiNozzo says softly as I am now maybe a foot away from him, 'Ziva...Gibbs kissed me! I didn't kiss him. I'd never kiss a guy like that. You know that, Ziva don't you?' and by now Gibbs looks very flabbergasted because he is staring at Tony with a confused yet amazed expression on his face.

'I like women: women not men. Right boss?' he turns to Gibbs to ask, raising his voice. 'What you just did wasn't what I expected from someone like you. He made up Code 12 and he broke it.' He throws up his hands.

I do not know who to believe. Tony sounds convincing but he would never let the dog out of the box like that especially when Gibbs was involved. The way he just accused Gibbs made it sound so unreal that I actually found myself smiling in disbelief.

'And you expect me to believe', I say narrowing my eyes at Tony, 'that Gibbs just kissed you and you did not want it?'

'Yes!' he says loudly. 'He did! Ziva...'

'Shut up, Tony', I say. 'I am disgusted by this...by you...by you _Gibbs_. I want to go home.' And I turn around.

'Ziva don't –'

'I don't want you to lie to me!' I say loudly now turning around to face them again. 'I want the truth! You two have never lied to me like this and it amazes me to have it happen here and now!'

'Look what you did Gibbs. No one was supposed to know a thing about this. Now my reputation is ruined and I can't have Ziva's trust again. This is absurd.' Tony is angry. 'Ziva you want the truth? Boss why don't you tell her what happened?'

I am now staring at Gibbs who refuses to look at me. 'I have feelings for DiNozzo...Ziva', he whispers. There are tears in his eyes. Somehow I am filled with so much anger for Gibbs right now that I cannot even feel sympathy towards him. 'I can't explain it but you want the truth. Don't ask me how come I ended up kissing him. It was never supposed to happen.' Tony is now staring at Gibbs with his eyes wide.

'We promised that it wouldn't', Tony said to Gibbs now. 'You said that you had it under control more than I did and now you lose all control and do what I never expected you to do. I thought I was the little soft cushioned one who always would let feelings get the best of me.'

The hallway is empty, so empty that I wished people other than us were here. There is a dull sound to our voices as we speak and I suddenly wished that Gibbs had chosen McGee to accompany him here today instead of me. It was McGee who had wanted to see this happen before his eyes before he believed. I had wanted nothing else but to not have any evidence to this. Now I had seen it and I was so hurt that my insides felt raw.

Of course Tony didn't know how I felt for him truly. Neither did Gibbs know.

'Look, weird things happen. This one time I was over by his house trying to console him after he ended it with Hollis. We both ended up drunk and he ended up kissing me...something that was never supposed to happen. We called it quits after that and said it was all a joke. I'm not gay but I don't know what I feel when I'm with him.' He turns to look at Gibbs. 'It's nothing really but apparently he feels more for me.'

'There you go blaming everything on me, Tony', Gibbs says in a hurt voice.

'What else do you want me to say?' Tony asks staring wide eyed at Gibbs. 'It was never supposed to happen, Gibbs! I vowed to that and so did you! And now I've been gone for awhile and when you're back with me this happens. It's not supposed to happen. Code 12.'

'It never did', Gibbs says now quietly. He isn't looking at Tony but he looks at me and I see that below his eyes are moist with tears. 'Whatever you saw, Ziva, you were just imagining it.'

'Gibbs I –' I began.

'We got a pathologist to talk to so I'd suggest we move along with it', he continued without stopping.

'Boss', Tony says now and he grabs Gibbs hand before he walks away. Gibbs looks down at it.

'Forget it, DiNozzo. Don't say what you're gonna regret.' And he slips his hand out from Tony's and begin to walk away leaving us both standing there.

I am still so confused as to what happened that I am somehow waiting on a further explanation from someone.

Tony turns to me. He walks over. 'Confused?'

'Yes', I admit shaking my head. 'I am not only confused as to what happened between the two of you. I have never seen that part of Gibbs before.'

'What part? The soft and emotional part?' he asks.

'Yes. Tony what happened?'

'Before he yells for us I'm gonna sum it up quickly. Since he's not here I'll speak freely. It wasn't his fault entirely, Ziva. I've always deeply admired and loved Gibbs. And that night when he seemed so vulnerable...talking about now feeling wanted and how he believed he's supposed to be always single since Shannon and Kelly died I didn't want to hear him say it. I wanted to make him feel as if he was wanted. So we were drunk. And well, I always wanted to know how it would feel to lip lock a guy. You know...' and he tilts his head to one side with a comical expression on his face.

'You don't know...anyway I can say that it doesn't feel as nice as it would feel to kiss a woman.'

'But he loves you, Tony', I say because I cannot deny that part of the story.

'He does. I have to confess that I love him a little like that. But it can't ever happen.'

'You love him too?' Tears are in my eyes but he can't see them because he's not looking at me.

'Yes I do. Not as much though. But I do somehow. He has my back, he's a great guy but talking about the physical part of it all I don't really think I –'

His eyes are on me now and he stops abruptly when he sees me crying silently before him. I immediately lift my hands up to cover my face and step away.

'Ziva?'

He's coming towards me and yet I step away. He can't see me crying. I don't want him to see me weak.

'Ziva what...' he takes my hands away from my eyes and looks at me, his face lined with concern.

'I...' the tough woman who can take on anyone and whack them upside down cannot speak how she feels. The assassin is left speechless.

I cannot help it. All of these feelings are stirring within me that have been stirring for all these years now. And I cannot make them go away. Tony is so close to me, not that he has ever been this close to me before. But I want him more than ever now. I want to somehow show him how I feel without having to say it. I was never good at words and with expressing myself like Abby.

Taking his chin between my fingers, I reach up and graze my lips against his feeling his body brush against mine: warm and inviting. His eyes peer down at me questioning my actions and I allow him to see my feelings fully. I break down all my barriers and allow him to see or attempt to see how I feel about him.

Seconds later, Tony leans down to lock his lips on mine. I kiss him back slowly at first and then he speeds it up, making my head spin as his warm tongue flicks against mine. Our moist lips move passionately over each other as my eyes remain closed.

This is what I wanted. I have always imagined myself kissing him and him kissing me back because he wanted it. A few years back we had to act undercover as if we were married and we did kiss. But it was never like this.

'I always knew it', Tony says pulling away a little, 'you can't resist me, Ziva.'

'Shut up, big head', I say smiling up at him. 'I can floor you easily now based on the position I am in.'

'But you wouldn't would you? You can't floor me. Your heart throbs for me Ziva David', his eyes are twinkling with mischief.

I reach up and lock him in a kiss one more.

It is when my eyes suddenly manage to flutter open when I notice Gibbs standing a little way further from us. His icy blue eyes are locked with mine and my insides immediately grow cold to match the way his eyes appear like slits of ice.

'Code 12?' he asks stepping towards us. Tony pulls away from me to stare wide eyed at Gibbs.

'Boss', we both say.

'DiNozzo did you say Code 12 earlier?'

'I...I did, boss.'

'Remind me what it says', Gibbs says coming closer to us, his expression unreadable.

'It...it says –'

'In simple terms that you're not supposed to be romantically involved with your colleague', Gibbs finishes for him. 'Or else...'

'Or else?' Tony asks.

'Vance will dismiss you, DiNozzo.'

We both look at him a little longer. 'And you?'

'Me?' Gibbs smiles. 'I wouldn't dismiss either of you.'

'But we just...you just saw us...'I stutter on.

Gibbs shakes his head and looks back at me raising an eyebrow. 'Saw you do what? Never saw you do anything but talk to each other, Ziva.'

Tony is beaming now for some unexplainable reason. 'Rule 100', he says.

'There's no Rule 100, DiNozzo.'

He smiles at Gibbs. 'Made up by me. It says 'only see what's important: ignore what you don't understand.'

We both stare at him quizzically.

'You don't get it?' Tony asks us, more of Gibbs though. He then bows his head and toes the floor. 'Neither do I.'

Walking over to him, I am caught as I head slap Tony the same time Gibbs does.

_**A/N – A little hazy and out of touch. I wrote this up quickly when I was bored and had spare time. Just wanted to make a TIVA TIBBS fanfiction like this one here. Wanted Gibbs to be a little OOC just for fun. Hope you enjoyed it as far as it went. In fact, I had intentions of carrying it further but I'm tired now. Look out for another TIVA TIBBS one soon.**_


End file.
